The present invention relates generally to a hoist, and more particularly to lifting heddles for hoists.
Known lifting heddles are formed as one-piece elements and are provided at each end with a structure for accommodating the heddle frame. It is, however, necessary to vary the length of the heddles, for example to increase or decrease the shed. With the known lifting heddles this can only be done by replacing the heddle with a heddle of a different length.